The cherry Blossom and her curse
by LittleNormalLittleStrange
Summary: gaasaku Sakura has a curse worse than Sasuke's. The only way she can return to her normal self is to have someone she truly loves love her in return. Of all the people she had to choose the sand king.
1. Chapter 1

ok So first fic. I hope this work If it does I'm happy If it doesn't I feel like a dork for talking to myself through typing. **Disclamier: I don't own Naruto! and I can't spell or edit! **

* * *

Sakura stared up at her ceiling. She wasn't able to bring herself to be so energetic in the morning after Sasuke left. It had seemed nothing ever worked out for her. 

She continued to blink.

_It's dark.._ She thought. **No kidding Smart one you haven't opened the curtains yet** her inner self rudely pointed out. _Oh _

She got up and opened one of the curtains; only to have burning white lights enter her room.

" AAAAHHHHH!" In surprise she fell back and hit her head on her dresser.

" Owwww…I hate when I wake up late." She rubbed the back of her head. Usually she woke up at dawn so her eyes could adjust to the light, not at… She looked over to the clock it was twelve fifteen. She ran down the stairs after hurrying into her regular out (Same in anime). She shoved a bagel into the toaster. While brushing her short pink hair.

A sharp pain stung the lower left side of her stomach, but unfortunately it wasn't from hunger. She spat out some of the blood that had appeared into her mouth.

She ran upstairs with much pain and difficultly. She searched through the overcrowded nightstand a mixture of physical pain as well as emotional written over her face. Tears of happiness and relief formed in her eyes, as she put the necklace with the gold eagle on. It's body was gold, but it's eyes were piercing red, and it would have been a beautiful item anyone would love to where if it has kept it's gold wings which were missing making the eagle look corrupt and deformed.

Sakura sighed. _It's all part of the curse, my curse. I will never be that naïve again. _

She found her bagel burnt and went on her way to the hokage's tower only to find worse news making its way towards her.

Tsunade groaned reading over the current report from Suna. It made her rather cheerfull knowing her apprentice would be in safe hands. She just didn't know if her apprentice would be that cheerfull.

She read the later over once more thinking of how she could tell Sakura and still avoid the main problem.

_Tsunade,_

_Here at Suna we are happy to help you in a time of need since we noticed Sakura's condition is intense and her enemy if powerful, we though we would appoint the strongest shinobi, the Kazekage, Gaara. This way she can continue to train physically and mentally while being protected. We picked him because we know he will challenge her and if she rests her curse will easily take over as you have informed. We know Gaara won't kill her or do too serious of damage. He will be fine managing being Kazekage and a protector, because we are all here to help him. _

_Don't worry._

Sakura Stomped into the room. Her face scrunched up into a scowl, but it ended up looking like a child's scowl when the were denied something they wanted, and were trying to look pathetically angry so that their were giving what they wanted.

_What does she want now? _**I don't know but she has a nervous look, she is probably giving you bad news. **Sakura scowled harder. _You know dear inner annoyance when I think these sorts of questions I'M NOT ASKING YOU FOR AN ANSWER! _Inner Sakura laughed madly **SOMEBODY IS GRUMPY HUH! **Sakura cringed _loud. _

Tsunade's sweat dropped as she noticed emotions play on Sakura's face as she argued with her inner-self.

Sakura sat down in the small chair yawning.

" Sakura let me apologize in advanced for you not being able to say goodbye to all of your friends." Sakura looked confused and Tsunade gulped. " I think that it would be better for all of us if you go immediately there, that way you won't take your anger out on us." Tsunade stood up from her desk. ' You know that as next week you will turn twenty and, your mark will take full power and he will come. I still don't understand why you are not as worried as I am after what happened, but they will be coming to retrieve you, and It might be someone you used to trust it might be Sasuke."

" Tsunade-sama I'm fully aware of that, I think I can protect myself just fine from anyone." Sakura faked a reassuring smile.

" THAT NOT TRUE SAKURA! Even though you have beaten the curse so you not weak all the time there is that one-hour though and even with your strength back you could still not even be able to beat his followers. I'm assigning a guardian who is your age."

Sakura groaned _as long as it isn't naruto-baka I'm good. _

Tsunade rubbed her left eye. " Goodbye Sakura, you are going to Suna to stay with Temari, but you protector is Gaara the Kazekage they all live in separate houses so you'll be fine staying with Temari, she will guard you at night." Tsunade finished rather quickly and in one swift motion she transferred Sakura to Suna.

Sakura stood in the middle of a crowd of people in Suna once everything had just sunk in. She found herself completely enraged at everything. "TSUNADE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" she yelled only to receive stares from Suna citizens.

Back at the hokage tower Tsunade already missed Sakura.

" Please help Sakura, and please insure safety to the people of Suna I couldn't transfer her into any place more out of the way, and please let someone find her soon." She prayed.

ok so there you go my first fic, I'll write another chapter and see if anyone reviews if they do, then I'll write more if they don't than I still will, but I'll be kind of hurt.

NO FLAMES! THANKS R&R


	2. Gaara enters the Story!

okay Chapter 2. Is here, but I don't think everyone will get another chapter untill tomarrow 'cause I'm sleeping over at a friends house. R&R Disclaimer: see chapter 1 thanks,

Little

* * *

Sakura walked or more like Stomped to the Kazekage's tower. She clenched her fists in anger, and frustration, because no matter how hard she tried to prove herself nobody would ever think of her as strong. 

_STUPID HOKAGE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I DON'T NEED ANY STUPID GAURDIAN TO PROTECT ME! _**And people say that inner selves have worse anger issues. **_ARE YOU GOING TO BE LEAVING MY HEAD ANY TIME SOON 'CAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING AND NOT HELPING! _**No but it's entertainment to see you like this, why don't you find the Kazekage. **

Sakura let her anger subside as entered the tower. It was hot and she was tired. She yawned as she ignored the people asking here who she was and where she was going. She turned around to the lady at the front desk.

" Where is the Kazekage's office?" She said very coldly.

The lady pointed shakily to the third room on Sakura's right. Sakura smiled happily.

" Arigato!" She bowed to the woman as she walked straight towards the door.

The Woman's sweat dropped at Sakura's drastic emotion change.

Sakura fixed her shirt before entering the room she thought she could make a good first impression on the Kazekage; she forgot the fact that it was Gaara.

Sakura ad been stuck on the Suna fact and had completely blocked out Gaara's name, so as far as she knew she was being protected by the Kazekage, who's name was not none.

She skipped in happily. _This will be great I don't remember why I was so angry this will be like a vacation. _

She had been able to remember less and less lately as her curse became stronger.

The Kazekage's back was turned to her and all you could see of him was his hat.

" Konnichiwa! I'm Haruno Sakura and apparently your supposed to look after me."

The Kazekage stood up from his chair and turned around to face Sakura.

Sakura gasped in surprise and very slight fear.

_Ok so did Tsunade-sama tell me that Gaara was my guardian? Think Sakura think, beat that stupid curse. _**Yes she did, this thing is really having an effect on you since you will turn the age next week. **Sakura rubbed her temples. _Now I know why I was so angry. _

Gaara smirked at the Sakura's reaction.

Sakura losing the feeling of surprise tilted her head slightly to the right. Gaara had changed a lot. He was taller now almost a head taller than Sakura. His green eyes had became much more vivid. Everything about him seemed to fit together like each pieces of a puzzle even the kanji on his forehead complemented him in every way. Even though he was very much, Sakura wouldn't bring herself to say that he was handsome.

" Wow Gaara you look different, so your Kazekage no surprise there, you still don't sleep do you? I can tell…"

Sakura went on talking not showing the least bit of fear.

Gaara stared at her. _Is she ever going to shut up? I think she is completely oblivious to her current situation. _Gaara thought very annoyed.

He ordered his sand to cover Sakura's mouth and pull her down, which of course they completed.

Sakura looked up confused.

" I guess you don't really know what kind of situation your in, I'M in charge of YOU, I can decide to stop HELPING you any time, and who's ever after you could easily KILL YOU without ME here helping you." Gaara smirked at Sakura's shocked face, and he allowed his sand to retreat.

_He is defiantly still cocky _Sakura thought. _I wonder why he is even helping me? _

Sakura got up, and brushed of some of the left over sand. She walked over to him. " So you're in charge of me like a parent, I've never had an Oto-san (Dad) who is the same age as me." She playfully poked him in the shoulder, maybe if he got sick of her around he would stop being her guardian and then she would be free.

Gaara grabbed her finger. " I'm not your Oto-san." He said it rather blankly even though he despised the name. He let go of her finger, and Sakura pouted.

_It's working I'll be out of here in no time. _Sakura exclaimed in thought.

Gaara sighed. _This is going to be like protecting a five year old. _

" Follow me." Gaara started walking towards the door.

As soon as his back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Gaara noticed she wasn't following and he turned around right as Sakura had stuck her tongue back in.

" Coming Oto-san!" Gaara sighed as Sakura skipped along behind him.

_It's hard to be this energetic, but he is already getting mad! _**Yeah either we'll get out of here or he will kill you! **

Sakura was concentrating on how to further annoy Gaara, but then she noticed something stopping her from continuing to walk. Gaara had placed his hand on her forehead stopping her from walking by just pushing her back.

Sakura pouted. " You know Oto-san it isn't nice to do things like that to your, musume (daughter)"

Gaara growled and removed his hand causing Sakura to fall forward.

Sakura was about to stop herself from falling, which she could do so easily with her ninja abilities, but instead she let herself fall. _He needs to think I'm completely helpless! _

Sakura quickly stood up and followed Gaara into what she thought was Temari's home.

* * *

Ok so tell me if there are any questions or things I need to clear up, I guess I'll just tell you to review since you already read. 

so REVIEW


	3. quiet is not always good

Sorry for not updating my friend and I had two stay up all nighters just to see what it was like, Gaara I don't know how you don't sleep, because I was dead.

FLASHBACK WARNING in this chapter!! R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Blah Blah Blah you know the rest.

* * *

Sakura rolled over. She couldn't fall asleep usually as soon as she hit the bed she would be asleep, but that was at home and not in Gaara's bed.FLASHBACK 

Sakura skipped seemingly happy toward what Tsunade said was Temari's house, Sakura was actually sulking inside. It was a huge house at least ten times as large as Sakura's dingy apartment in Konoha. She approached the front door and turned to say goodbye to Gaara, as she was told it was _only_ Temari's house. As Temari yelled that she was coming Sakura turned towards Gaara.

" I think I can protect myself from here I mean, Temari is here and she watches me at night right and you watch me during the day." She smiled letting him know she was just giving him a 'friendly' reminder. Like she expected he didn't return the smile he only glared.

"Hn."

_What the hell does Hn mean? _Sakura thought holding back her own glare.

Temari rushed to the door, and practically pushed them in. The first thing Sakura saw was Temari's huge fan, Gaara's gourd and Kankuro's puppet they were all placed where a normal family might put their shoes.

" I do live here you know."

Sakura realized it was something she should've picked up on.

The house looked much much bigger on the inside. The walls were painted a kind of ivory color and the floor was all a redish color wood. The hallway Sakura did not see much of as she was pushed onto a blue colored couch in the living room. Around the walls were paintings of past Kazekage's she noticed Gaara's picture in the far corner his red hair on the ivory wall was quite noticeable. He was scowling it didn't even look like an attempt to smile and his eyes were even clouded with more hatred than they were know. Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned being annoying and childlike for half a day can sure take your energy away. ( that rhymes sort of!! )

" Sakura you can sleep in Gaara's bed." Sakura snapped out of her daze.

" What?! I don't think I need to be protected THAT much!"

Temari burst out in laughter while Gaara smirked.

" Sakura, Gaara doesn't sleep!"

Sakura silently scolded herself for thinking of it in that way. _Damn it why would I even think about sleeping with him. _

She suddenly heard Temari yawn as well.

" Wait Temari you sleep right? Tsunade said you'll be guarding or whatever me at night, so how will you sleep?"

Temari blinked twice confused.

" Sakura I'm not guarding you at night… Gaara is your full time guard."

Sakura cursed in her head.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura rolled over onto her back and twirled her hair with finger.

" I wondering what he thinks about when he is so quiet he must be intelligent, maybe sometime when I beat this curse, and I can finally drop this annoying act. I'll try to become his friend I'd like a person who could understand me completely and for some strange reason, my dear inner self I think he could." She pondered aloud.

Yeah well don't fall in love last time you did you ended up with a life threatening curse.

Sakura sighed and pulled the black covers up a little more.

" I don't think I can love again I don't think the curse will let me, but I'd like too, I remember a little of what it feels like, but the worst thing about this stupid curse is that I forgot which emotion is which and I forgot which emotion some one else is expressing. I can't tell if anyone loves me or not anymore."

I know what you mean I am you know.

She found tears spilling out of her eyes.

" I hate it I can't tell If I'm happy or Sad right know I don't even know what those words mean, It's like everything I feel is something I can't identify. I always feel lost."

Tears soaked her night top.

" It's living without love."

Sakura tuned on her side her back to the door of the room. Her inner self calmed her down. This was one of those moments where Sakura was glad she had her. Her inner self protected her from the curse and kept her humane that of course was why they wanted to take her inner self out, so the curse could become full.

She fell asleep with her hair still twirled around her finger.

Of course she didn't know, Gaara was standing in the hallway listening to her outbursts.

_Don't worry Sakura now that, I know I'll try to understand you. _Gaara desperately tried to shake the thought off. _I love only myself remember, but I also lover her, No I love myself I love myself I love… _

He disappeared onto the roof leaving a sand Gaara in his place.

NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!

Sakura stretched and smiled weakly. She kicked off the black covers and slid out of bed.

She was walking towards the bathroom. She bumped into cold jade eyes.

She blinked twice then realized who it was, she feel back three feet.

"GAARA don't scare me like that!"

"Hn"

" WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" It was way too early to be annoying.

Gaara smirked and disappeared.

Sakura blew the hair out of her face and changed into her normal attire. She skipped downstairs as soon as she smelled food.

She found Temari in the Sabaku's rather clean kitchen.

" Hey Temari need any help?"

" Sure start setting the table." Temari happily replied.

Sakura noticed Gaara leaning against one of the ivory walls. He wasn't glaring more like staring and thinking.

" Ohayo Gaara-san!"

Sakura had done some serious thinking before she had gotten out of bed, and she had almost convinced herself that she maybe needed to be guarded. She would drop her little game for right now.

She almost could swear she heard him mumble ohayo, but maybe she was just imaging things.

Temari came over with breakfast. " Sakura you must have been tired I heard you usually wake up early, but it's almost eleven."

Sakura's face turned into complete distress.

She looked over to the clock in the corner, ten fifty nine.

Her eyes widen in size.

" Hey Sakura you okay." Temari asked. Gaara looked over as well surprised to see Sakura with such a pained expression, but he didn't show it.

Her knees began to tremble, but she found the strength to run upstairs and run into her room slamming the door on accident.

As the clock slowly turned to eleven, you could hear a coughing from her room.

Gaara ran upstairs too and Temari followed behind him.

Sakura's hour she gave to the curse everyday was here.

* * *

Do you like? Her curse will most likely be explained in the next chapter… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and read! 


	4. Sakura's cursed while Gaara's confused

Okay so I got a really good idea for another Gaasaku story, but I'll finish this one.

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1. _Italics_ during the curse are voices in her head, and thoughts mostly of Gaara. If you think it's boring I"m sorry but it had to be explained.

* * *

Sakura fell two the ground she could hear foot steps coming towards her room, but she didn't care, she was lost now and she had to convince herself how to get back.

She was sitting on her knees hands griping the carpet unknowingly pulling out the material they were made of, her eyes were wide and scared looking.

"_Sakura- Chan"_

"_You're annoying"_

"_Foolish girl" _

"_Weakling"_

"_Billboard brow"_

"_Liar."_

"_Sakura what's that coming from that necklace."_

"_Sakura-Chan what is wrong with you what's going on?"_

Her necklace (ya know eagle thing in chappie one) was glowing letting off a gold light. It detached itself from her neck and floated in front of Sakura. The light intensified.

"What should I do? It's never been this strong, inner- self inner-self?!" She screamed aloud.

"_Since you have such sightless love it would be a waste of my power to kill you, instead I need a little extra power from everyone in order to do my techniques, this curse will drain and you can try it out for me."_

"Inner- self?! Why aren't you responding! Make the noise stop." Pain filled Sakura's arms and filled up to her shoulders, and across her body stuck onto her skin were cherry blossom shaped marks only black and strength sucking. It felt like every single inch of her was being drained, like needles were being injected into her skin and pushed father in.

"**Sakura I'm being detached, from you it's the curses doing I'm no longer in your head you have to beat the curse yourself I'll return if you last through this." **

For the first time her inner-self said something aloud.

"Inner- self go fined Gaara please!"

Sakura clutched the ground and screamed in pain.

MEANWHILE

"WHAT THE HELL OPEN!" Temari yelled hitting the door with every bit of power she had.

Gaara heard Sakura scream and voices coming from the room she was in, and then he thought that he heard his own name.

He pushed Temari aside. The only person who had ever looked at him in a positive way was in their probably dying and Gaara had no intention of letting her.

His sand pressured the door which soon cracked and opened.

_I had to put a lot of strength in too much strength for an ordinary door; it must have been cause by whatever was inflicting pain on Sakura._

He saw Sakura sitting on her knees obviously in pain from the expression on her face.

Her hair was blowing back from her face even though no wind was detectable. The light was so intense from the eagle, now that you couldn't even see where it was coming from.

"Sakura what's going on? Gaara what should we do?!" Temari yelled.

Gaara didn't know what was going on or what was happening and for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

**Just stand by her let her know she not alone support her!** Said a voice that was different from his usual sand demon.

"What is that? Who is that?" Gaara asked aloud.

Temari looked around and obviously didn't hear anything.

**Just listen to her She choose you for some reason. **Shukaku practically yelled.

Gaara inwardly cringed, _great now I've got to demons in my head. _

What was he supposed to do support her? Sabaku no Gaara had never supported anyone in his life.

**OH MY GOD! MY SAKURA'S LIFE IS IN THE HANDS OF A COMPLETE IDIOT! **Inner- Sakura yelled.

**KID, JUST PUT YOU'RE ARM AROUND HER OR SOMETHING! **

Temari was panicking while Sakura screamed in pain and Gaara noticed the marks across her skin.

Gaara walked over and knelt beside her, He gulped this was going to be awkward.

He put a hand on her shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

**Look out some of the pain is going to transfer to you, it is almost over. **

Gaara noticed that Inner-Sakura seemed to be saying everything, while Shukaku was quiet.

He looked up as the light source turned slightly towards him. It seemed as though his hands and arms were burning where they held onto Sakura, but he didn't let go. He winced slightly and gritted his teeth.

Sakura was giving out, no longer being able to hold on to her sanity any longer. Gaara noticed this and his hold on her tightened.

Sakura turned her head towards him. Even with the black marks across her face she was still as gorgeous as ever.

Gaara attempted a semi-smile, but he wasn't exactly sure if it came out correctly. The light from the necklace flickered and soon it was out completely, the eagle having lost its power momentarily returned back to Sakura's neck.

Sakura collapsed onto Gaara unconsciously. The black cherry blossom marks also returned back into the eagle, but not before leaving several scratch marks across her face.

"Sakura!" Temari ran over and shook Sakura's shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Temari did you save me I know I'm not dead because my inner- self is back."

Sakura said weakly.

Temari shook her head. "I couldn't do anything, Gaara saved you."

Sakura looked up at Gaara who was still holding onto her tightly.

"Thank you." She blushed and tried to stand up only for it to be a failed attempt, and ended up sitting in Gaara's lap.

Gaara inwardly cringed.

_So maybe I do have some feelings for her…_

**Yeah I know you did, and look it she is right here in your lap. **

_Not helping the situation. _

Sakura didn't try to get up again.

"Sakura." Gaara's voice was dead serious. "What was that?"

Sakura sighed and held onto her necklace.

"You might want to get comfortable."

Sakura slowly got up and moved to her bed. Temari crossed her legs and was happy on the floor while Gaara leaned against a wall. After Temari healed her, because she had the most Chakra right now, then Sakura began her story.

"When Sasuke left, I was completely destroyed; I wasn't allowed to go save him like the other shin obi, because Tsunade-sama knew I was being targeted. A month later my parents died, and I knew what being truly lonely was like, so I thought that maybe Sasuke would come back, now because I ha fully experienced what his life had been like, and maybe he could love me." Tears filled her eyes. " So I left to go look for him to bring him back, I did find him, but they wouldn't let me see him, instead I ended up with this." Sakura raised the palm of hand so it was fully visible. In the center of her palm was a full in bloom Sakura tree, but instead of radiant pink it was pitch black.

" It's different from Sasuke's curse, it doesn't give me power but instead drains it, and that necklace is the thing doing the draining, The curse simply binds me to stay in one place for it to drain and my power goes straight to Orchimaru. The only thing that has stopped it from destroying me completely was my inner-self, that's why their after me. It always comes into action at eleven, but it's usually not this strong, I think their trying to detach my inner-self through the curse."

Temari looked shocked while Gaara stayed blank, but was inwardly shocked.

"Can you destroy it, ditch the necklace or something?"

Temari yelled.

"Ino asked the same thing, but no sadly if I'm not wearing the necklace the curse on my hand will destroy me or bind me to one spot so I can't move if it isn't immediately returned to my neck. There is one way to destroy the curse since it takes away all of my emotion sense, the only way is for me to truly love some one and know it, and If that isn't difficult enough to do when you can't tell which emotion is which, the person has to truly love me back."

_Love_ the word rang in Gaara's ears.

Sakura flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling as she regained some of her lost energy.

She smiled. "Thank you Gaara- kun, I'm sorry you might have gotten the wrong impression of me in the start, but I didn't realize how much I need you."

Gaara's heart clenched. Sakura had no intention of making these words sound as loving and compassionate as they had.

_She needs me._

Sakura got up and stretched slightly staggering from the weight of standing.

Sakura and Temari walked out of the room, talking about how they might need a new door.

While Gaara stayed. He was now more confused than ever stuck with this new feeling which was completely foreign.

_Does she really need me? _

* * *

Ok Review Review one more thing Review and thanks for the Review for last time it made me happy . oh and let me know if you like. 


End file.
